


Meet Cute

by leowritestuff



Series: Meet Cute [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Genre Savvy!Zuko, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, its up to interpertation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: The Blue Spirit was standing right infront of Sokka, just standing. There eyes where locked and they couldn't look away.Zuko groaned, he couldn't believe this. This was a fucking meet-cute.





	Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this. And this is only rated T because Zuko curses literally one time. If you don't include saying a spirits name in vain.

This was a meet-cute. This was probably a mother-fucking meet-cute or whatever the trope was called when it was between a superhero (not like he was one, just with the Blue Spirit costume and all...) and the damsel in distress, not that Sokka( _that was his name right?_ ) was a damsel.

Zuko had learned what a meet-cute was from his mother, who had taken him to many different plays. Turns out, a lot of them had that special moment with two characters, one was a boy and the other a girl due to Fire Nation culture. (Honestly, Zuko didn't even know guys could like guys until he trecked around the Earth Kingdom a little bit. It was, he admitted, kind of freeing.) That special moment was when the characters met for the first time, there eyes locked, music played, and the audience just knew they were destine to be together.

Well, this mostly fit that description. Sure, it wasn't quite the first time they met (that was back in the South Pole), but Sokka didn't know that. Zuko was the Blue Spirit, and the "Blue Spirit" and Sokka have not met. So, in the weirdest way, it counted. Eyes locked? Check. Sokka was honestly just standing there staring at him, quiet for once. Though Zuko hadn't quite moved either. Music? Well it wasn't an actual play so no, but it didn't even count. Audience? Again not a play. Zuko supposed it could count, if Zuko was the audience.

Right now, Zuko was standing. Just standing, clad in his Blue Spirit attire, both of his swords pointed low to the ground. It was late afternoon, early evening, so the sun was behind Zuko, casting his shadow onto the forest floor. Shadows of the trees was splayed across Sokka's face, which was otherwise lit by the sun, making his ice-blue eyes sparkle. Zuko almost groaned at the thought, just because this was a meet-cute doesn't mean he had to think like it.

Sokka was just standing, staring. Zuko could tell he was kinda tense, and Zuko couldn't really blame him. Some guy that you can't even see the face of just sent a couple of thugs running for there lives, especially with just a pair of dual swords? Zuko would be freaked out too. He did actually get the Blue Spirit mask to be scary in the first place.

Finally, Sokka spoke.

"Thanks? I guess." Sokka smiled, but he looked nervous. "Sorry I just have literally no idea how to respond to this. Some cool looking dude just saved me from a bunch of thugs. First of all: Dude thats awesome, how in Tui and La do you use swords like that? Secondly: No fair! I could have had them!"

What? What kind of a reaction was that? Zuko didn't speak, however. He wasn't stupid. So, he just crossed his arms, careful not to cut himself or anything with his swords, them pointed to the left and right of him.

"Don't look at me like that!" Sokka whined.

Yes, he whined, higher octave and everything. Zuko was praying to the spirits the meet-cute was just a big hoax and wasn't part of his "destiny" or whatever. Pray to Agni. Just because Zuko might like guys doesn't mean he could ever like the foolish water tribe peasant.

"I swear, I could have totally had them, no matter what you say." Sokka childishly turned his head, crossed his arms and huffed.

Seriously? Seriously? Zuko knew the universe hated him but Agni why this too? He was probably looking too much into the meet-cute thing. This wasn't some show for everybody to watch.

Zuko was getting tired of this so he picked up a sword and pointed it past Sokka, hoping to get across a message. Said message was "Leave."

"What?" Apparently, the idiot didn't get it. Sokka's hands were uncrossed now and he was looking at him, frowning slightly.

Zuko thrust his sword harder, leaning into it slightly. He clenched his teeth to keep himself from saying anything.

Sokka looked back to wear the Blue Spirit was supposedly pointing. Not seeing anything he turned back. Sokka shrugged before hitted his hand on his head. "Ohh! You want me to leave!"

Duh! Zuko gripped harder on his blades to keep himself from reacting. He went with a short nod.

"Rude. You think a guy who saved you're life would at least be nice to you afterwards." Sokka looked away, huffing.

Zuko crossed his arms again. He pointed, yet again, hoping Sokka would finally get the point he wanted him to leave, now.

"Fine, fine, meanie." Sokka stuck out his tongue. Really was not helping to make himself not look like a child. "I'm going, I'm going."

Sokka turned around and took a few steps before turning his head so that Zuko could see one of his eyes.

"You're a jerk." Sokka stated, but he was smiling. "But thanks for saving me."

Why was this so romance coded? Zuko sweared to Agni that if the meet-cute moment hadn't happened then Sokka's stupid smile wouldn't have affected him the way it did. But it had and Zuko hated it. Sokka was the enemy, he couldn't be thinking like this! Zuko shook his head to clear his thoughts.

He waited until Sokka was a far distance away, close enough that Zuko could still see him, though it was hard, yet far enough that Sokka couldn't tell he was being followed. Then Sokka turned the corner around a rock formation like a wall. Zuko tried to follow him past it, but the rock formation wasn't quite just a wall, but more complicated like a maze. Finally he found his way through in toa clearing.

The only evidence the Avatar had ever been there was a tuft of white fur on the ground.They where gone.

 


End file.
